Bloody Destiny
by Hi-Polymer
Summary: When you're alone and lost in the world, it doesn't matter who reached out to help you. Just them being there makes the world a little brighter. Especially when that person is in the same situation as you. Gaara x OC Nana; I suck at summaries


**Author's Note**: Hey guys~ :3 So, I started this story, because I (of course) love Gaara, and I want him to be with my OC because, honestly, I just can't see him with anyone in the series. So I made up a girl c: Some of you may know that I have a different story up, called "Sweet Hypocrisy", and I haven't uploaded anything for like, a year. Life got tough, school felt like being an ass, so yeah. Here we are, with me writing a story that I will NOT abandon! Kay.

Enough talk, more typing ~

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I do not own any part of Naruto, or the characters. I just love them so I wanna write about them :3

* * *

><p>The roads were almost completely dark, only being lit up every fifteen feet or so by dim lamps. It wasn't chilly, however, as Sunagakure was always warm. It was just past eleven o' clock, and it was sixty seven degrees. Down in an empty alleyway, a bundle of blankets was slumped over on the ground next to an empty cardboard box. Part of it rose and fell slowly, and twitching occasionally.<p>

Out of the quiet night, drunken laughter could be heard. The bundle jerked to life and shifted; red eyes peeked out from the blankets, wide and scared. To the bundles dismay, the laughing was getting louder and closer. Thinking and acting on a whim, a girl emerged from the blanket pile and started to run down the alley.

As luck would have it, the girl tripped and fell, letting out a yelp. The laughing ceased, and the girl pales. _No. Please, please no._ She sat there, on the ground, as the people previously causing the laughter rounded the corner, and made their way into the alleyway. A metallic, tangy scent made its way up to the girls nose, and she twitched, her eyes looking down at her palms. They were scratched, and a red liquid was slowly seeking its way through the small cuts. _No_.

"Heh heh, hey, lookie what we found!~" said a male's voice, slurring the words together.

"I know! How lucky are we~?" said the other, in a slightly deeper voice. The girl rolled onto her back, her gaze ripping from her hand to the men. One was short and pudgy, the other tall with untrimmed facial hair. She started to scoot away quickly, gritting her teeth as small rocks pressed their way into her cuts. "Please, please don't touch me!" she squeaked, terror in her eyes. At the moment, however, the terror was not present because she was scared _of_ the men, but she was scared _for_ the men.

One of the men, the shorter one, snickered. "There there, we won't hurt you… Much~" He leaned down and grabbed the girls black hair with his stubby fingers. He yanked her up so her face was thrust into his. He smiled, the stench of alcohol rolling off of him in waves. He licked her cheek and she flinched, the feeling of his tongue made her sick to the stomach. He chuckled, and she started to lash her head back and forth, dragging her nails down the right side of his face and neck.

He yelled out in annoyance, pulling his head back, while the other man kicked the girl in the ribs, hard. She coughed, and spit up a thick, red liquid. As her gaze fell onto the substance, her red eyes widened. "No…" she whispered, twitching and tensing her muscles. The man still gripping her hair jerked her back up, a wicked smirk on his slightly bloody face. "Sorry, huh, but this scratch is gonna cost ya~" he said, wrapping his right arm around her thin waist. Her whole body was quivering, and her eyes were closed. Her frame seemed to be morphing into something different, but the tall man watching shrugged it off at first as him being drunk.

As the man holding the girl started to kiss her neck, however, the standing man froze. Was that the same girl they were picking on just moments before…? Because what was in the short mans embrace was _not_ a girl.

He started to back away slowly, muttering, "Hey… Dude… L-look! … Hey!" he finally shouted, making his friend snap out of his drunken bliss. He looked at the girl in his arms and gasped, instantly releasing her. "W-w-what… What… is this?" he said, his voice shaking as he stood up abruptly. If they could have, they would have turned and ran for their lives. However, it seemed like their legs were glued to the spot, their eyes wide as they watched the "girl" stand up slowly.

In the place of the girl, a creature stood. It looked like a genetic fuck up of a mixture or girl and monster. Its face was one of a girl, however her eyes were wide and glinted in the almost non-existent light, the bloodlust and sadistic-ness showing in their red depths. Her mouth was wider and longer than that of a normal human being; the corners of the mouth were pulled back into a toothy, psychotic grin. Inside the mouth were long and shard teeth. Her fingers extended into long, pointed claws.

She breathed heavily, her mouth agape, claws poised and ready to kill. The two men continued to stare, unable to tear their gaze away. A deranged, sadistic "smile" was plastered onto her demonic face. After a few more moments of the stare-down, the chubby man finally found the power to turn, but she was on him in a second.

Disgusting noises escaped his parted lips, and a ripping sound was heard. The other man flinched and puked; he knew it was over. As soon as it had started, the gurgling stopped, and the "girl" stood up once more, turning to face the tall man. A light, disturbing voice made its way through the bloody covered mouth.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you… Much~"

As the night proceeded, the girl started to look like a normal girl again as she huddled in the corner of the alley. She shook and whimpered, not knowing what to do. As she looked at her blood soaked hands, she closed her eye. "Not again..." she breathed, taking in small, shaky breaths. She couldn't believe that it had happened again. Why did she do this? She didn't want to, but... At the sight of that red, evil substance, she would lose it. Her body would burn, and she couldn't control her actions.

Her inner beast came out, revealing her true self.

However, tonight was different. She didn't completely morph, only a few parts of her did, which had never happened before. She shrugged it off, and continued to rick back and forth against the wall.

She stayed like that for a few more hours, before the birds started to chirp. As they did, the girl snapped her head up, and ran out of the alley, stepping over the corpses of the drunken men. She ran to the small, local river beside the village, and washed her hands and face off, before making her way back into the city. She didn't dare go back to the alley they were located in; someone was bound to find them soon. As she made her way through the slowly awakening city, she fiddled with her hands, keeping her head low.

She had no where to go, so she decided to go to the park that was located around the center of town. On her way, she heard a commotion near the area where last night's situation had occurred.

"Someone! There are two dead men here!" "Oh my God! Look at how mutilated they are!" "Who or what could have done such a thing?" The girl dipped her head a little lower and quickly walked away, the faint, lingering smell of blood made her fingers tingle a little. Ten minutes later, she arrived at the desolate park. She sighed happily, glad that no one was there. She preferred being alone; she was always like that, ever since she was a kid. Now her fourteen-year-old-self still liked to be alone, but she would talk to others if need be. She had to, to survive.

She walked over to the swing set and plopped down, sighing lightly as she started to sway back and forth. She had a whole day to waste, just like every day, so she started to think of things to do. Maybe she could go find some work to do, to earn a little cash?

Her thoughts were interrupted when soft footsteps could be heard. The black haired girl snapped her head up, and focused on a person who was slowly and hesitantly walking up to her. He had red hair, and piercing aqua eyes. On his forehead was the kanji for "love" tattooed. The girl stared at him, her eyes wide. No one ever approached her without having some sort of bad intent on their mind. She got into a defensive position, while watching him closely. He looked curious, as well as defensive as well.

When he finally stood in front of her, she tipped her head to the side slightly. They said nothing as they stared each other down; his gaze was searching, and hers was wary. What did he want? Why did he say nothing?

After a few more minutes of this, the boy narrowed his eyes slightly and turned, not saying a word. The girl stared after him. She wanted to reach out and grab his shirt, to ask him just what did he want, but she resisted the urge and sat back down on the swing, blinking before looking down at her hands. Maybe she just imagined him. That was the most probable, yet...

She couldn't think of anything he would want from her. He had a strange aura about him, one that felt slightly familiar, yet she couldn't remember exactly what. She shook her head and sighed. "Just forget it, it's not like you'll see him again or anything," she said to herself, closing her eyes and dozing off.


End file.
